Impossible
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Lavi… o que o sucessor do Bookman fará quando seu coração descobrir o que é amar alguém! [Shounenai][LavixAllen][Oneshot]


**Impossible**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e elementos de D. Gray-Man não me pertencem. Os direitos autorais são de Hoshino Katsura. E esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Só pra constar.

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic possui conteúdo shounen-ai. Ou seja, dois meninos apaixonados um pelo outro. Se não curte, não leia.

**Resumo: **Lavi… o que o sucessor do Bookman fará quando seu coração descobrir o que é amar alguém?!

**Eu não posso amar ninguém…**

**Nunca poderei descobrir o que é um amigo…**

**Senão estarei violando a minha principal função…**

**Viver sozinho…**

O dia amanheceu como todos os outros. Eu ainda não tinha me levantado da cama, mas sentia que havia movimentação lá fora. Fechei meus olhos e continuei deitado, esperando que alguém notasse minha ausência. Infelizmente, a pessoa que notou isso não era muito bem o que eu podia chamar de _importante_.

- Está pensando em ficar até que horas deitado nesse quarto, Lavi?! – exclamou o Bookman, batendo na porta.

- Hum. Acho que o dia todo… - respondi, pondo-me de pé e colocando a camiseta. – Bom dia, Panda Velho!

Ele me olhou de forma calculista e fria. Em seguida disse:

- Onde pensa que vai vestido assim? Vá colocar o casaco, precisamos partir.

- Pra onde?! – perguntei extasiado pela perspectiva de uma nova missão.

- Não sei. O Komui Li apenas me informou para estarmos prontos. Estarei lhe esperando na recepção. Não se demore, por favor, Lavi. – e deu as costas pra mim. – E, escove os dentes. Parece que você comeu alguma coisa estragada…

Cerrei os dentes para não soltar impropérios ao velho. Caminhei com passos duros até o pequeno banheiro. Meu reflexo não era dos melhores. Os fios ruivos estavam totalmente desgrenhados e meu único olho visível estava envolto por uma mancha escura, adquirida no ultimo treinamento.

Lavei o rosto com a água gelada e escovei os dentes rapidamente. Pus o casaco negro com o símbolo dos exorcistas e amarrei a bandana na testa. Depois de conferir se tinha pegado tudo, sai do aposento, trancando-o com um puxão violento.

Encontrei algumas pessoas conhecidas, que me acenaram um bom dia, no qual eu respondi com um mero aceno com a cabeça. Desci a escadaria saltando dois degraus por vez, chegando no local marcado em apenas seis minutos. Logo, avistei o Bookman e Komui Li conversando reservadamente. Quando me avistaram, cessaram imediatamente a conversa e me recepcionaram.

- Bom dia, Lavi. – disse Komui estendendo-me a mão.

- Olá, Komui. Como está Rinali?

- Em missão. Junto de Allen Walker.

- O novo exorcista?! – perguntei, curioso.

- Sim. Eles foram até uma cidade investigar uma inocência e… se importa de conversarmos sobre isso no caminho?

- Como assim?! Você irá conosco?!

- Desta vez sim. Ocorreram alguns fatos que não me passaram despercebidos, e eu preciso checá-los diretamente. O barco chegou, vamos?

Concordei. Entrei com os dois na pequena embarcação e nos dirigimos para a estação que ficava na parte externa da Organização Negra. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, era grande, pois Komui dificilmente abandonava a Organização. E pela feição do velho Bookman, nós entraríamos ativamente nesta nova empreitada.

Fiquei sentado sozinho toda a viagem. Bookman e Komui tinham uma cabine reservada apenas para os dois, e me deixaram com o Finder que fora escalado para a missão. Quando estava anoitecendo notei que havia pequenos flocos de neve no ar. Me aconcheguei melhor no casaco, e encostei a testa no vidro gelado. Tudo era tão solitário para mim.

Chegamos na cidade antes do esperado. O hotel onde ficaríamos hospedados até a chegada de Allen e Rinali era simples, mas seria um ótimo local para nós ficarmos. Pelo menos não chamaria atenção do Conde do Milênio, que ao meu ver, estava tramando alguma coisa.

- Lavi. – chamou o Bookman, após termos terminado o jantar. – Acompanhe-me.

Sem contrariar a ordem do velho, levantei-me e segui com ele até o nosso quarto. Olhei penosamente para o colchão cheio de calombos em que eu teria que dormir. Ele sentou-se na cama e olhou para mim seriamente.

- O que acha que está acontecendo?

- Hum. Não sei. Talvez… O Conde finalmente declarou guerra?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Ainda não. Mas saiba que não tardará pra isso acontecer. Komui me informou que Rinali e Allen foram atacados por uma estranha menina que não era um akuma, mas que estava do lado do Conde. Isso só pode significar que…

- Os descendentes de Noé estão na jogada. – conclui rapidamente.

- Sim. Pelos meus cálculos o Conde está sabendo sobre o Coração. Nós não podemos confirmar nada ainda, então tome cuidado com as perguntas que o Komui lhe fizer. Ele tentou extrair de mim mais do que eu esperava.

- Certo. – respondi incerto. Não gostava nem um pouco de ter de esconder as coisas dos nossos companheiros, mas como o Bookman dizia que nosso trabalho era apenas documentar os fatos eu apenas obedecia as suas ordens, sem contrariar. – Posso sair?

- Claro. Tome cuidado. O Destruidor do Tempo já chegou. Ele e a menina estão no prédio… recebendo cuidados médicos. Em breve eu irei cuidar dele. Mas não faça nada por enquanto.

- Tudo bem. – respondi saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Observei a paisagem pela janela do corredor. As ruas estavam tomando a coloração branca da neve, mas ainda assim permanecia com um ar sujo e pesado. Resolvi ir até o terraço, observar melhor a cidade. Foi quando me deparei com ele.

Seus cabelos brancos pareciam irreais. Seu braço esquerdo pendia molemente ao lado do corpo enquanto ele caminhava sonolento na minha direção. Quando notou minha presença, me olhou de forma gentil e perguntou:

- Onde fica a cozinha? – e em seguida desabou no chão.

Corri para socorrê-lo. Sua respiração estava fraca e notei que ele estava com muitos curativos no corpo. Afastei a franja de cabelos brancos de sua testa e notei a marca que havia no seu olho esquerdo. Um pentagrama, igual ao símbolo do veneno dos akumas.

- Tudo bem com você? – sussurrei perto de seu ouvido.

- Sim. – ele me respondeu ainda sonolento. – Estou com fome…

- Certo. Segura firme, eu vou te levar pro seu quarto e depois mando alguém trazer comida…

- Não. – exclamou ele, abrindo os olhos novamente e segurando com força no meu braço. – Eu não quero ficar naquela cama… quero poder andar e ajudar…

Me espantei com a determinação dele. Parecia tão inconseqüente e frágil. Mesmo com sua relutância peguei-o no colo e caminhei de volta para o seu quarto, que tinha a porta aberta. Deitei-o na cama e fiquei contemplando sua feição serena enquanto ele se recuperava.

- Meu nome é Allen Walker. E o seu? – disse ele, abrindo novamente os olhos e fixando seus orbes nos meus.

- Eu… - senti meu rosto corar. Impossível. Eu corando por causa de um simples olhar. – Me chamo Lavi. Sou o sucessor do Panda Velho. Você ainda não deve ter conhecido ele.

Ele sorriu. O que me deixou ainda mais encabulado. Tossiu um pouco, demonstrando sua fragilidade no momento.

- Pode me servir um pouco de água? – ele pediu estendendo a mão para a mesa-de-cabeceira.

- Sim. – e servi-lhe um copo com o liquido refrescante.

Ele tomou tudo em apenas um gole. Respirei aliviado ao ver que ele estava melhorando.

- Também é um exorcista? – me perguntou.

- Sim. Mas não sou do tipo parasita como você. – respondi sorrindo.

- Nossa. Você é detalhista. Mesmo escondendo meu braço, você conseguiu notar isso. – disse ele sorrindo novamente.

Não sei explicar, mas quando ele sorria parecia que meu coração se inundava de um sentimento bom, e meu corpo brilhava, irradiando felicidade. Era como se aquele sorriso pertencesse a um anjo, mesmo sabendo que anjos não poderiam existir eu imaginei que aquele sorriso só poderia pertencer a um.

- Bom. É melhor eu ir andando. Não posso ficar conversando muito com você…

- Porque não?! – exclamou ele, segurando minha mão com força.

- Meu… O… Eu não posso. – e soltei-me dele rapidamente, correndo até a porta. Observei seu corpo iluminado pela fraca lua que pairava no céu lá fora. Ele notou meu olhar e retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Você vai voltar?

Senti uma palpitação forte no meu peito quando ouvi sua voz dizendo aquilo. Era impossível negar algo àquela criança.

- Claro. Prometo que volto…

Ele sorriu. Fechei a porta com cuidado para não assustá-lo e rumei para o meu quarto. Não encontrei o Bookman quando cheguei. Deitei no colchão duro e desconfortável, mas isso não me importava mais. O sorriso daquele garoto chamado Allen quebrou o gelo que eu criei em torno do meu coração, e semeou uma coisa nova em mim. Finalmente eu percebi que eu não era como o Bookman descrevia. Eu tinha sentimentos. E o que senti quando olhei nos olhos cinzentos de Allen foi _amor_.

Fechei meus olhos e dormi instantaneamente. Sentindo minha mão quente. A mesma que fora tocada anteriormente pelo dono dos sonhos que eu tive naquela noite.

**Eu posso contrariar as regras…**

**Finalmente descobrirei o que é ter um amigo…**

**Porque o que estava adormecido em meu peito finalmente despertou…**

**Necessidade de amar alguém…**

**Comentário do Autor: **Olá. Mais uma vez por aqui com uma fanfic. Eu sei que essa não está na lista das melhores, mas saibam que foi feita com muito carinho. Quero agradecer a minha beta Dri-chan, por mais uma vez corrigir meus erros… "e vírgulas também"

Espero que tenham curtido, nem que só um pouquinho. Por favor, comentem. Um beijo a todos que lerem.

Jaa


End file.
